


Objeción

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M, Ridiculous, Tango
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Kei, no pienso que el tango sea una buena idea. No tenemos éxito de hacer nada de basilar, no creo que…”El menor interrumpió sus tentativos de protestar. Empezó a mover los primeros pasos, esperando que Kota empezase a conducir.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Objeción

**Objeción **

“Kota... de verdad, es inútil seguir probando, no creo que...”

El mayor le sonrió, tirándolo más cerca y mirándose rápido alrededor, antes de darle un rápido beso.

“Admitimos en vez que nadie de nos dos es particularmente hecho por la danza.” le dijo, sin quitar de sonreírle, y Kei puso solo coger sus hombros.

“Pero tenemos que seguir exhibiéndonos de alguna manera, ¿no?” Kei contestó, pues una sonrisita maligna. “A mí me faltan las bases. Y tú eres descoordinado.” le señaló, probablemente pensando que fuera una sabia decisión enfatizar los defectos de Kota, olvidando los suyos.

Kota bufó, mirando tristemente a la sala de ensayo, donde él y Kei habían ido esa mañana antes de todos los otros, tratando de alguna manera a memorizar las nuevas coreografías.

“Pues, dado que a ti te faltan las bases y yo, en tu opinión, soy tan descoordinado, ¿Qué propones que hacemos?”

El menor pensó por algunos segundos, pues estaba sonriendo de vuelta.

“Es triste limitarse a una coreografía que emplea al máximo un metro de una sala tan grande, ¿verdad Kota?” le preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, claro señal de una idea en camino.

Yabu arqueó un ceño, perplejo, preguntándose como pensaba de cubrir toda la superficie de la sala, pero no tuvo tiempo de formular una pregunta que su novio le tomó la mano y la llevó detrás de su espalda, pues tomó la otra y las extendió enfrente a ellos.

“Empezamos de las bases, ¿Yabu-san?” preguntó, poniéndose un poco de puntillas y besándolo otra vez.

“Kei, no pienso que el tango sea una buena idea. No tenemos éxito de hacer nada de basilar, no creo que…”

El menor interrumpió sus tentativos de protestar. Empezó a mover los primeros pasos, esperando que Kota empezase a conducir.

Y todo lo que el otro puso hacer fue suspirar y moverse, tratando de tener en mente esas pocas imágenes de gente que había visto bailar el tango.

“¡Giramos ahora, Ko!” Inoo lo invitó cuando llegaron al fin de la sala. “¿He visto? Quedándose en una esquina parecía casi asquerosa. Ahora no parece tan grande, ¿verdad?”

Kota no lo dignificó con una respuesta, pero siguió concentrándose sobre sus pasos, teniendo su novio contra sí mismo, mientras Kei cantaba bajo el motivo clásico del tango, dando el ritmo.

Una vez que habían atravesado la sala otra vez, Kota se paró y frunció.

“¿Y ahora?” preguntó.

“¡Inclíname!” contestó el otro riendo, mientras Kota lo dejaba deslizar hacia el bajo y desfrutaba el momento para acercarse, besándolo.

Se levantaron de vuelta algunos segundos después, oyendo risas provenir de la puerta.

Sorprendidos en el acto por sus compañeros de grupo, ni a Kei ni a Kota la sala nunca había parecido menos grande que en ese momento. 


End file.
